


Heal

by alliaskofyou



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Abusive Husband Xavier, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jules is the best character to be honest, Kindergarten Teacher Baz, M/M, Simon Whump, Single Dad Simon, Smut, Snowbaz is Endgame, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Simon, in order to escape his abusive husband Xavier, moves states. As a consequence, his daughter Jules has to adjust to a new school. Fortunately, Jules' teacher, Baz, helps ease the transition for both Simon and his daughter.





	Heal

Simon stares at the coffee swirling in his cup. The scalding warmth of the mug is comforting; it allows Simon to focus on something other than what lies ahead. He can hear Jules snoring in her room, her door cracked open enough to where he can just barely see her night light shining on her sandy hair. He sighs and takes a long sip, welcoming the burn that envelops his mouth. In a few hours, he’ll have to wake her for her first day at a new school. He hated having to move in from her old kindergarten class, but it was necessary. Seeing  Xavier  direct his anger toward Jules was enough to get Simon to snap out of the delusional haze he was in. Xavier was dangerous and they had to get away. 

 

He looks up at the mirror next to the cabinets he stands in front of and pokes at the dark purple shaping his right eye. He winces and heads to the bathroom for the foundation. He applies it heavily, gently smoothing it to not cause too much pain. Each brush brings forth the memory of Xavier screaming at Jules. Now that he thinks about it, Xavier seemed to always yell, but it was never at Jules. At least not until a couple of days ago, when Simon and Jules left. When Xavier raised his fist, Simon could do nothing but step in the way. He would never let Jules suffer what he had to, which is why he is here, why they are here, at least until Penny can help Simon rid himself of Xavier and begin a new life where Jules can grow up happy and healthy. 

 

Simon nods at his reflection, an attempt to convince himself they will be okay. The bruise is barely noticeable now. It just looks like a smattering of slight discoloration. 

 

He walks back into the kitchen, downs the rest of his coffee, and pulls out the newspaper, desperate to find anything in the classifieds. 

  
  


\---

 

“Jules. Jules, you gotta wake up, baby.” Simon nudges Jules’ arm and she only groans, shoving him away. She’s quite strong for a five-year-old. “Jules, you have to go to school. You’re going to be late.”

 

“Don’t wanna.” She mumbles.

 

“Well, you have to.”

 

“Nuh-uh.”

 

“I made you pancaaakes.” Simon sings. 

 

Jules immediately sits up in her bed and squeals in delight, wrapping her tiny arms around Simon’s neck. “You’re the best daddy ever!”

 

Simon laughs and lifts her, carrying her to the kitchen. “I’m glad I’m so loved.”

 

Jules peers at him seriously as he plops her into her chair. “Very.”

 

Simon’s heart swells and he fights back tears. He’s been a tad emotional recently. Okay, maybe more than a tad, but the sight before him reminds him of why he has to keep fighting. 

 

Jules digs into her pancakes as Simon tries to tame her wild curls. He decides to just pull her hair back in a bun, the easiest thing for him to do. 

 

Simon pauses, afraid to ask, but he does anyway. “Are you nervous about your first day at a new school?”

 

“Why?” Jules stabs a fairly large chunk of her pancake and shoves it into her gaping mouth. “I’m gonna make so many new friends!” 

 

Simon lets out a relieved sigh, but the tension doesn’t quite yet leave. “Don’t speak with your mouth full of food, Jules.” He scolds with a warm smile. 

 

She pouts but does so. Simon finishes packing Jules lunch, stuffing an extra cookie in there for good measure. You can never have too many of those. 

 

“Go get dressed and brush your teeth, slowpoke.” Simon smiles over his shoulder, refilling his cup with coffee. 

 

“On it!” Jules zooms into her bedroom. Simon takes a large gulp of quite possibly his third cup that morning and piles all of Jules things at the door for them to take. “Jules, you ready?” He hollers. 

 

He hears her little-soled shoes come running and bursts into laughter at her attire. She’s wearing her Halloween costume from last year, which she put together from several different costumes. Her waist is saddled with a glittery, pink tutu. Her eyes light up behind a Batman mask, and her shoes are a bright, shiny red. She has a Spiderman suit on underneath the tutu and a doctor’s lab coat over it. Honestly, she looks entirely precious, but the judgmental glares Simon will get from the rest of the parents has him asking, “How bout we leave the mask and the tutu at home?” Because, even if it only takes a little crazy out of the attire, it still allows Jules to wear whatever she deems necessary to meet these new students. 

 

“Fine.” She throws both behind her in a flurry of fabric and plastic. “I’m ready for my debut.”

 

Simon bites back a fond chuckle. “You’re gonna be awesome today, rockstar.”

 

Jules responds with an ecstatic strum of her air guitar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
